Unexpected Journey Into Darkness
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Qiuyue has been a abused child since her father left her mother.When one day she was getting sick and tired of her mother's abuse, somebody saves her, however she didn't expect that it will be very beneficial to her and unfortunate for him. She grows stronger each day, until one day she challenges him and wins.. (OC & OOC?)
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

_"The intention is clear, I stare, with this left hand, unable_  
_ to be worded_  
_ Every time I bleed, there lies the reason to live ... And I_  
_ discover words being so vivid and bright_

_ Even loved ones scatter like petals from flowers in my hand_  
_ So even if I engraved the meaning that I lived in my hand, it_  
_ will only be known as flowers of vanity_

_ The Final_

_ One by one it multiplies ... why be a sad bait?_

_ Deep within the hell of my heart ... I can't go back_  
_ A self-torture loser, not being able to see tomorrow_  
_ Suicide is the proof of life_

_ Even loved ones scatter like petals from flowers in my hand_  
_ So even if I engraved the meaning that I lived in my hand, it_  
_ will only be known as flowers of vanity_

_ So I can't live _  
_ What's lost can't be born again_

_ A song that's not even seeking the proof of living_  
_ Let's put an end ... The Final_

_ Lets bloom flowers of attempted suicide"_

_The Final- Dir En Grey_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Staring out of the empty window, raindrops pouring down from the skyline. Lightning flashing in the dark clouds, lighting up the darkness just briefly of each flash. It's eight at night and its pouring down rain heavily, it's such a nice Friday night.

My room's bedroom door opens up, my mother's voice echoed in the room. "Aura, you must go to bed; You must be somewherein the morning, now!" Her voice boiling in raw anger.

I sigh inwardly. "yes, mother" I said calmly. She sneers and closes the door hardly, a click is heard, she's locking the door, once again. She never trusts me to do anything or me at all.

An evil and chilling chuckling laughter in my room is heard. "Aura, is it? Hmm" a male muses. "Ah, I see much potential in you. I can sense the evil dwelling in you, waiting to release the anger" I glared up at him angrily, he was beginning to piss me off. Who the hell is this pathetic moron? Is he one of those uneducated swine?

'What do you know?!" I'm growing impatient. He chuckled, "You'll be surprised. Anyways, I am in need for an apprentice and you seem to fit the occupation" He gets in the light, he is...a bean? What the heck... I blink slowly, "You're a bean...how... Oh how bloody brilliant, my sanity is killing me. Great a talking bean" I grumble, aware of the glare that's pointed at me and his anger boiling off of him in waves...wait how can I feel that? Very odd I'd say.

"Respect, child, You need respect!" he snaps. This time he is getting upset over the fact I called him a bean. How amusing. " Who Are You"I demanded impatiently, making sure to add every angry bone in my body to my words. My mother named me Destiny. But I hate that name, so I call myself a new name and that's Qiuyue, Autumn Moon.

He wiggles his long stringy sprout arm, "I am Hannibal Bean, your ally. Are you coming or what?" he says irritated.

I shrug, "Yeah why the hell not. Let me pack my belonging first" I tell him, he nods and turns and jumps on his bird. I pack my stuff quickly and threw my three duffel bags over my shoulders and left with him, of course he had an item called Golden Tiger Claws. I found myself in a small ass cave that looked very plain, at least he could have decorated it! I stand straight and look up at him on his bird. "Where's my living quarters?" I ask not impressed.

He rolls his eyes and holds it out towards a narrow door entrance. I walk over to it and slid through it and found myself in a cave room that was big enough for me and my stuff. I set up my small room and leaned against the wall and shook my head. This place needs a bed, but I'm not complaining. It's just a statement more than a complain.

As months passed on I was training putting through rough training and combat, I had to learn so much from this guy...thing, so he can carry out his suppose goal of world domination, his idea was ridiculous and lacked order and missed out on many minor details that could make his plan not work so. I learned from his mistakes and ideas that did not make sense, I wanted to know everything there was about black magic and some white magic too. Despite my current condition I am in, there was a wish to seek out immortality to bring my sick twisted dreams into a reality...though I actually digress that dark side of me completely.

One night I was certainly feeling bored so I slipped out in to the night and ended up killing...killing like my life depends on it and I did not feel like myself. When I return soon after, I heard about it from the nearby villagers and my missions that this Hannibal sent me on. I officially began to despise him every day, even more of the hate became more, it was nearing on borderline killing him.

Then the unbearable consequences and regret came to him with full force; he offered me to drink this soup which I dread to discuss it by its official name. Though by all means, there was something off about it when I smelled its reeking stench of it, the way its color was different then the records showed.

"Drink this and you will become the best" he promises, a gleam of dark amusement shining in his eyes greatly. He didn't even bother to hide it.

I grin maniacal and take it in hand and stare down at it then back up at him. "Under one condition" I hid the smirk that threatened to escape when I heard a, "What it is?" escape from his mouth in an annoyed tone.

I cock my head and said calmly, "I will have freedom" he scoffs and shakes his head. "No, I will not allow that" he narrows his beady eyes.

I shrug and take a slow sip then something in my head begged me to drink all of it, so I did with one huge gulp. I dropped the bowl and took several steps back as a wave of nausea and light-headed way over me fully. "What the hell is..." I groan and clutch my head, letting out roars of pain escape from my throat, turning it raw.

My skin sheds, revealing white scales beneath it. I let out another scream, it tore through the cave tavern tremendously, the roar so loud and deep that it made Hannibal shake tremendously. Was it fear I smelled? Probably not.

He curses under his breath, "Son of a-" I snarled, feeling my body stretch and pull. The pain so tremendous that I didn't know if I was going to die or not. I didn't feel the wave of passing out or seen the black spots in my vision signalling that I will fall unconscious. There was nothing to stop me from this pain.

Then it vanishes, leaving me confused and staring down at the miniature bean disgusted. This feeling anger was boiling in me completely. "You fool! How dare you!" I felt the tug of my bones. I stare down at my claws and look around. I'm nearly thirty feet tall! I had beautiful wings and scales.

What Am I...a Dragon? A Wyvern? A...I didn't know other than the feeling my first answer is right. I just only want to shift down into my human form, I groaned as I watch as I shrink down to normal height and roll my eyes. "Well, that was truly amusement" After learning these powers and abilities that this Hannibal seriously has a threat on his hands if he doesn't piss me off.

"Qiuyue, I have one mission for you and it will be very beneficial for you, to the point you will be grateful I allowed this to happen" he says, pulling something out from a mini satchel on his bird. It's an hourglass. I cock a brow, "And what is that?" he smirks evilly, "You will use this and learn from someone and befriend them, and he will teach you a lot. And when you return, you will be more powerful" I sense that what he speaks is true, about the powerful part.

I cackle, "I see. And who is this person?" so he told me. One thing I never expected was using the shen gong wu and finding myself several hundreds years ago or even thousand? But I did realize that there was a temple and several young warriors fighting.

I head over to them, causing them to stop and stare at me. I look around frantically, faking fear. "I came here...they all think I am a monster!" I cried, gaining pity from a man. I froze ,' wait is this?!' i narrow my eyes mentally. 'fuck yes'

After a few hours of trying to convince the man who I need train to control my powers, he officially accepted me. I realize that a young warrior by the name of Chase Young was here? Or perhaps that was before he became evil as Hannibal lectured me before I left here.


	2. Chapter 2: The Change and the Past

_After a few hours of trying to convince the man who I need be train to control my powers, he officially accepted me. I realize that a young warrior by the name of Chase Young was here? Or perhaps that was before he became evil as Hannibal lectured me before I left here._

**Chapter 2:**

I did know that this little adventure in to this past did create a rift that could perhaps change the future before we all knew it. There has something there was triggering this feeling of nostalgia, which I couldn't put my finger on what has created it. I shook the feeling off and turn my attention on to the other members of this temple.

The past is somewhat beautiful, being in the past has shown me a different side about China, in person is way better than the books and movies. I did notice that the others has done different ways of training, and they are great with, which I irritation about by, for some odd fascination I did try to hug a tree every day, as in trying to uproot a tree. I also have done stance training and stretching. There has been way more than those I have seen, but that is defiantly a different day as told. As I learned that there has been seventy-two precious arts, but I didn't want to say anything if there has been. I, myself, is not for sure at all.

As I read in a book, when I was in the future: "**The strength spreads on the four extremities and the hundred joints and articulations, now a fighter is in command of unlimited power and he can move off one thousand jins. Your arm weighing only ten jins can move a thing weighing ten thousand jins with a stroke. Your arms are a head, your legs are a tail. Everything is permeated with a single movement, the body moves like a dragon."** - ~~~_Jin Jing Zhong, "Authentic Shaolin Heritage: Training Methods of 72 Arts of Shaolin. Tanjon, 1934._

The man did have a point, though its more ironic that I AM A DRAGON, a silver one. I always adored dragons and now I am one, how utterly cute. During my intense training, as I requested one-on-one training with much manipulation and pitiful crying I created, I did succeed. Though I still have a hinting suspicion that they, the monks whom run the temple and train us and the others, see through my fat lies and decide to go along with it. Could it be the way my icy blue eyes have really small incisions in the pupils signifying that I am a dragon? Or could it be that I speech and act differently? According to my inner side that it could be all the above.

"Qiuyue, what has made you come out at this hour?" I turn to 'my fellow' monk. How this mortal has made me cringe in total disgust. This midnight hour always makes the inner beast roar in excitement. I reply casually, the emotions flowing out coldly. "I do not are, CHASE, I happen to detest the daylight some days. Tonight, the full moon, has made me restless. Why have you decided to bug me? To question why I am here?" I grumble, not intentionally wanting him to hear me. "It's not like you or anybody cares what I do and not do"

From the corner of my eyes, he, the quiet boy has shook his head. "What is wrong with you?!" I smile widely and continue to stare at the stump that I have punched for the last few hours. I chuckle and turn my head towards him, "I have nothing wrong, I happen to enjoy my peace and solitude" I didn't want to make friends, though Hannibal the disgusting bean has warned me before I left to here was that I come Chase's ally before he turns in to what he is today and I trend careful here. The paradox is a deadly thing as I heard.

"Is that so" he murmurs, slowly turning around and look up at the moon. Despite his oddness, I have grown quite attach to him and a few others, it will surely suck to return to the past . I'mto not being remembered and I surely won't count on it at all. Maybe I should

"What are you two doing out here?" I turn to notice that Dojo, surprisingly the little miniature dragon slithering towards Chase and I. Of course the little obnoxious yet cute Dojo Kanojo Cho has been up as well and caught us...well he bugging me at his ungodly hour. Dojo knew upon seeing me earlier of what I actually am, but being myself I did made a lovely deal with him about not exposing my secret. It took a lot of convincing and black mailing including giving him some delicious treats I had in my traveling bag when I came to this era. One thing I did not make a mistake about was taking wrappers and items that told my timeline-foreign looking belongings that...you get what I am getting at, right?

I cross my arms and turn to him, "Dojo, clearly I am suffering through another restless night!" I feel my right arm twitch and then again. The unnerving want to punch a tree and let my rage out, it's quite unbearable. I know I have rage issues, it's just hard to control it lately when I am around idiotic morons. Apparently I have met my ancestors, they were in a village not so far from here. I had to protect them, otherwise my existence would be no more. Well if my theories are right, but I wouldn't take the chance to see if it is or not correct.

"You should go to bed. You might get ate up by a bear or something" Dojo glances around. My best guess is that he's nervous. I smirk at him, "How about no? I need to stay awake tonight" I hissed out, the anger boiling in my veins. If I don't control my anger, I do not want to end up killing more innocent lives. Since I am very influenced with the lunar moon cycles, my anger or emotions depend on it since my true nature is awake.

Dojo stares at me intently, he slithers up to me and latches on to me. He whispers on my ear, "I know your power, little star. Since you talked with me, I won't let you" I shut my eyes "Leave me alone!" I snarl out, the roar of my voice deep, gut wrenching, ear-piercing horror sound that anybody listening to it will receive chills that run down your spine and across your skin like a disease. I slowly start to back up and ran straight in the temple and in to my small living quarters.

**~~  
~~FF~~~**

As I woke the next morning, my skin a white pale with a tint of silver, if you look close enough there is a few unnoticeable scales on it. I sat up from my red blankets with gold patterns on it, since the hot temperatures here I had to find the best fabrics around for the warm weather. The past weather is nicer than the future. It's clean enough to breath in and not sneeze every once a while and the beautiful baby blue sky. Overall, I prefer this time a little better do to what I said.

Standing up from the hard floor, my back aches and my bones pops. I had the craving for substance and I want to feel this devouring hole as a stomach. Thinking about food makes me mouth water, though, despite my training I had for some time, I did not want to let it control me and cause me to become savage. Though under the watchful eye of that foolish bean, I had to become a savage for food. Though my inner side wants me to tear him to shreds and cause the world the pain I have felt from the years of abuse I have went through. Though another part of me wants to cause happiness and create peace.

I'm between the hurry past the other monks and straight for the food that is prepared for us. After eating the rice, salmon, and a few other selections and tea I had in the garden. I had trained throughout the day until well into night where I happen to climb into bed and fall asleep, only rudely awoke to one of the elders.

"Young dragon, we have summoned you, come" I slid out of my warm bed and throw on my robe over my tunic and leggings, I follow the older bald man in robes. There had been another earthquake, my eyes rose in shock and look around frantically.

I look around the room, noting everybody is there, all the other monks-in-training like me. Though I happen to not be one, I am more of a warrior. Perhaps that would be the better term for the others and me? I stand next to Chase and stand straight up, my eyes not leaving the wall in front of me. I didn't wish to stare in the eyes of the others and have them stare deep and long enough to notice the slits in my eyes.

"Young monks, we have brought you here because of a rising threat that has arrived in our temple" The eldest monk says. I didn't care to name the others whom are the elders nor the ones who trained us. I didn't care at all. "They have brought darkness into our sanctuary," the man says in a calm façade. "We have requested the other temples to help us, the strongest warriors will help us"

_Bullshit._ I can see through his lies. He's scared like everyone else? Why should I bother with his fear?Oh, right. I still have a heart. I have no knight in shining armor, no best friend from a rich family, a powerful woman who seemed to flirt with me all the time or others, nor some potential love interest that happen to catch my eyes and my other side. "And what will we do?Sit here and possibly die?!" Another monks snaps. We turn her heads towards the timid monk. "No, I will not tolerate that!" He shouts.

I fold my hands behind my back and look up at the ceiling, "What should we do then?" I ask, waiting for the elders to answer my questions. Possibly. "You all will remain down here until it's safe"

I felt a growl that is slowly climbing from the back of my throat. I swallow it and shook the feeling off. There is no way I will expose myself to anybody here. It was all safe and sound until the intruders broke into the underground vault that seems all stone and some magical qualities.

"Ahhh! Defend the young monks!" One of the elders scream. Dust of clouds and purple mist seeps down the stairs and three shadows start to walk towards us. I back up slowly and glance around the area wildly. I bump into someone and look over my shoulder, seeing that another has frozen in fear.

"Foolish little monks, always trying to run away in fear. Always clinging to the good side. What did you guys do? Just meditate all the time?" A feminine voice scolds. Out of the mist had the three shadows, revealing two men and one female.

The female has long thigh length black hair, golden eyes and light skin. She wears battle gear that seems out of time, its black and red with metal armor around her midriff and chest as well as her forearms. The other two men looks to be twins and have matching black hair, silver eyes and tan skin, they of course had similar attire to the girl except it's all black. They look related, so they could be siblings.

_'They not from this time...'_ my eyes narrow._ 'Who could of caused this?!'_ I shake my head. I notice Chase is watching them from the corner, six Siberian tigers corner him growling. "Chase, what are we going to do?" I shout over at him. He glances at me, "Defend yourself" I blink and look back over at the three. They grin as they notice me, "Oh, I know you" They snicker. I took a sharp breath, "No you don't"

They scoff. "Yes we do, don't deny it; Qiuyue we have searched for you" I felt my skin tingle and I snarl, my anger boiled overboard. I dash for them and the twins dodge easily and the girl grabs my fist and toss my over her shoulder. I land on my feet and turn towards them in shock, "How?"

"Shut up, enough chit-chat. We have a fight to continue" The Siberian tigers wine and then there was thumps heard. I watch from the corner of my eye that Chase has happen to sneak his way from them. I run towards the stairs quickly, I felt a hand grip on my ankle and I fell face first against the stone floor. I let out a groan of pain and one of the twins hold me in the air from my ankle, my head a foot above the ground.

I suck in air and let it out quickly, the air pushes the three against the wall. I run up the stairs and met up with the others. "Guys, we have serious trouble!" I shout. I was about to scream when someone grabs me and pulls me back into the darkness of a corner of the temple wall. The moon and sky full of clouds. The dark is in its favor now.

"Shhh" I notice it was Chase. Why has he decide to help me now? Oh, right he WAS different before drinking the soup and becoming what he is in the future. I nod my head and watch as the three run by slaughtering innocent monks.

"I smell you, come out, come out wherever you are!" the girl sings out loudly, she spins her spear with ease and pure balance upon her palm. One of the twins has a scythe and the other a sword. "What are we going to do, Chase?" I whisper at him. He remains still, "We shall wait till the others come" I groaned quietly, "No! We'll be kiled by them! You never know how long that will be!"

"Chase since-" he places his hand against my mouth quieting me. There's more enemies running by with blood on them. Something latches on to me and pulls me out of the corner and into the view. The three look at me and laugh, 'We found you~~" they cheer.

My anger starts to boils up. "We won't kill you, but we will surely enjoy defeating you hardly. After all, if we killed you then we wouldn't" the girl kicks the twin with the sword, "Shut up Jinhai! We can't tell them anything!" He groans in irritation.

I felt my skin shift, my silver scales returning and my bones snap several times. I let out roars of anger and I shift into my dragon form. "Oh, now she shows herself. Well if that's how you want to play it, then fine" the three shift into dragons and they cover me with a mystic cloud and we found ourselves in the field near the temple.

The other Shaolin monks and remaining elders fighting off the enemies and this where we began our fight. Jinhai brushes his long bangs from his face, "Shen, Meifeng! Silence!" He shouts at them over the loud noise behind us.

I watch in awe as they transform easier than me, they didn't even groan or make a sound from the pain. It appears that they're shifting back and forth between forms easier. Jinhai and Shen are black dragons with spikes that stick against their scales, though Shen is a little smaller than his twin. Meifeng is a red dragon that appears very similar to the Chinese Dragon except she has silver lines going down her temple to jaws.

"Ready?" they said as they fly up in the air as they attack me, I counter and the fight began as we whirlwind up in to the sky. Each swing they threw at me I would counter it or end up getting a little bloody as the same for them. I swipe my claws at them and fly towards them, the siblings head towards me as well. If anybody looks up at the sky they would notice this fight.

I didn't wish to ask them why they are attacking us, I already assume that they felt like it and or they were quest by somebody; Perhaps the latter option. "What time did you come from?!" I snarl out.

They roar in laughter. "We thought you were smart enough in this time, but we guess we were wrong! Mother!" I suck in air and Jinhai landed a blow to my back. The sore pain rushing through me like a wild-fire. It hurts like a bitch. "HOW?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

They smile and said nothing, but only held their hands over a sphere that they began to create. They took their hands back and with a brush of some invisible push sent the spiraling sphere towards me, I dodge to my right. The sphere hits a mountain and causes a crater in it. "Holy sh-"

Another sphere is thrown and I didn't dodge in time, it ended up hitting me and making me shift to my human form and I fell freely to the ground. Jinhai flies down and catches me, gently laying me on the cold ground. "At least we won't let you die, dearest mother. Take care for now" he whispers.

My vision fades to black and all I felt on my skin is rain. Nothing ever made me feel this odd desire to become stronger and be able to numb my pain and protect myself. This is beginning to irritate me even more. When I wake I will have many things to do.


	3. Chapter 3:The Departure and a Village

**Chapter 3:**

I wake up in another temple, my body in wrappings. The soaring pain shooting through me like a bullet. I look around the room, taking in the detail. It didn't look like the temple that we were in. The sliding doors open and in walk a monk and my teacher, or whatever the hell is, but I will address him as Huiliang, though I do have a feeling that its his name. Perhaps I could be wrong.

"You're awake, little dragon. Are you feeling well?" he asks, the other monk began to re-dress my wounds. I didn't really care if it's a man who dresses them, it's not like I really care anymore. We are all made of flesh and bone, though I have morals and respect for myself, even modesty. It's just that I am not in the mood to disagree with the male monk.

"I am...well. What happened and where are we?" I ask. He sighs and takes a seat on the floor, his eyes kind and remorseful. "You were in the sky, flying like a bird and battling the three...there was a bright a flash and we found you in your own..blood in a small crater"

I close my eyes and breath in. "I see..." He smiles sadly and stares out the open screen door to the outside. "Our temple is being rebuilt and while that happens we will live at one of our neighboring temples, they offered to let us live here. The others are well, your fellow monks are alive but have their own inner conflict"

I drift back in to asleep, only to awake when the sun is in high noon. I sit up slowly from the straw and feather bed, I analyze the small room with a small desk side size table and a few scrolls and paintings on the walls. "...Meifeng, Jinhai, Shen...why come here?" I wonder quietly.

"Do you know them?" I crane my neck to see Nianzu and Chase standing there with a tray of food and tea. I suck in air and respond lowly, "I honestly do not. I am even surprised that those three attacked us for no reason" I speak the truth, I didn't really even knew the children...err supposedly my children before now. They might be several years ahead of my time, maybe a decade or two. They did look as if they're in their teenage years; Sixteen is a plausible theory.

As my skin slowly begins to heal at an alarming rate, I couldn't expose my secret to anyone. "Leave me" I said angrily.

They gape in shock at my rude order, I didn't care at the time being. They couldn't know, not once or ever. "NOW!"

They scramble out of the room, except for one single person whom didn't want to do anything. She's a small fragile little angel with white hair and velvet eyes, her pale skin shimmering from the sheer of the sunlight peering through the window cracks.

"Who are you?" I ask her, she seems an angelic little treasure. She shakes in fear, "I-I am Lihua, milady"

I look down sadly and place a hand at my heart, I scared this little one already? I held my hand out and smile friendly. "Please, come here little Lihua" She stares at me in shock and step towards me and places her small hand in mine, I sit up growing in pain and pull her into a hug. I smell her...she smells as if she's...she has a similar scent to mine. Who is she exactly?

"Sweet little heart, where are your parents?" I ask her gently. Wet drops fell against my skin. Is she crying? I sniff the air then held her closer, "Shhh its okay my dear sweet child" She sobs more and more, every breath and tear she sheds, my heart beginning to crack one piece at a time. Whoever killed this sweet little girls family will face the most horrible way of punishment.

"Honey, please tell me what happened to them?" I tried to place it kindly. She makes eye contact with me and choke out, "The tribal gang...my u-uncle leads them" I narrow my eyes, a deep growl emits from my throat.

One way or another I will find those little idiots and make them pay, I promise her that. Everything she went through, as I can tell, is very painful and sorrowful. One thing this girl will not have to suffer these overbearing pains, I will not stand for it. If I have to, I will raise her as my own and so shall it be.

Over the days that has been passing by slowly, I have learned more and more that this girl could be one of my ancestors, or if I may assume, my real only ancestor that is alive in this era, since the others are dead then this girl must be the one whom had over the thousand of years gave birth to many children. I did take a keen interest in Chase, however that is just for the future use I will need.

**~~FF:**

As the week ends, I did get up, to prove my point, that my 'healing' is successful and supposedly healed like a mortal being, like what I was once many years ago. I, being the smarter person in this era, had decided to befriend Chase and leave the temple later this month. It's all a part of a bigger picture I want to have conspire in to history or have it be long forgotten except for a few books that are very rare, If I may state to anybody.

I stand on a tall pole outside of the temple as the sun slowly rises above the horizon, the crisp clean air of the beautiful morning. Footsteps are heard from my right, I look down from the pole to see the intruder to my peace. Chase. _'Why is he here?'_ I ponder the possibilities for what reasons he is here for.

"What brings you here?" I ask, turning my attention back to the pink hues of the morning sky. "I came here to pledge an alliance" I snap my head in his direction, finally taking in his appearance. His once peaceful lively aura and appearance is now darker and sinister. Hmm. I seem to like both sides to this guy, interesting if I may say. I wonder what did happen to him...

I sniff the air and narrow my eyes at the sky, "Chase, why do you... what's with you?"

"I _know_ what you are, Qiuyue. You and I _are_ one of a kind. The only ones in existence to have both forms" He says, his words are lavish with darkness. They are not innocent nor full of lightness anymore. Interesting once again. "If I may ask the possibilities to why you wish for that?"I say, my eyes lingering on him briefly. I suck in air sharply, so he happened to already have taken upon the soup, so Hannibal the gross creäture has already influence him greatly in this era. How easily swayed this guy of the past? A lot as I will tell you. One time I had Chase drink this one tea I had and he ended up freaking out about how everything is loopy and messed up. Truth is, I spiked his drink with a hallucinate I found many weeks ago..in a black market this man had going on. Heck, I was even surprised to find something like that back in this time.

"You may" he smirks. I roll my eyes, "You want alliance as you said not so cleverly. You're bored," he face-palms and give me a _'really, Qiuyue, really? Is that all you came up with?_' look. I shrug, "I have many more answers, but I do not feel like saying anymore. So tell me, why should I accept this alliance? I could simply deny it and go on my merry way from this place?"

He chuckles, "He did assume you would say that. I have not other choice then" he narrows his eyes at me dangerously. His slit gold eyes peering back in to my own fire-red ones. "You're very naïve to accept the beans offer" I sneer. He gives me a shocked look, "How..how do you know about him?" his eyes rose up matching his look.

I smirk evilly, "I know way more then you think, and trust me what you did is interesting, but being his ally is very foolish. If I were you, fight for your freedom soon" I whisper to him. "I challenge you, Qiuyue, at the highest peak of midnight hour, three moons from now" he says, vanishing after I say "I accept" I cock a brow and chuckle, amused that he would actually be manipulated by the bean so easily..like how I was...being in this century has began to make me question my alliances already and my freedom. I was even naïve to believe that this bean will help me carry out my quest. It's a lie, he will use me for his own world conquest. On the contrary, when I return there will be a change and my time of rising power will create my own steps to world conquest.

"Trust me, Bean. I will come for you in time and you will...heh lets say cry" I laugh maniacal. This pathetic fool will face the wrath once I will get my power and minions-err army I must correct my self.

**(Enter the Far Away distant home of Hannibal)**

_Far away the bean gets goosebumps and looks around a little frightened, only masked by irritation, "What was that?" he murmurs to himself. He didn't know what the feeling is, he never felt this fear in his little bean life. But before that, he did when he was once a human man. Now being stuck in this bean body, he has become even more hateful and despising the mortals and ones who has sealed him in the small form of a bean._

_In the future, the bean looks up as he receives mysterious cold chills and stares at the wall a little frightened, "What is this feeling?" he growls and shakes his head. The irritation growing thin and a little tinge of fright growing in his bean like body._

**(EXIT)**

I jump down from the pole and land gracefully, I dart off towards my little girl, as whom I will call now. I found her near a little stream, trying to catch some fish. "Little one, are you ready? We must leave" she nods and grabs my hand, I guide her out of the stream and we head towards the mountains. I knew where Chase wanted to fight me, so I must head to a village near there. I must have this girl be safe until I return for her. My ancestor cannot simply be slaughtered or I will no exist anymore, it's the cons of being in the past and not being able to stop that.

"I will leave you at the safety of a village near our destination" I tell her softly. She looks up at me with tears, "Will you come back for me?"

I smile, "Yes, I promise" I held my pinkie out and kneel to the ground. She stares at my pinkie confused. I bit back my sigh and told her, "It's a way of telling another that they will keep to their promise. You hook pinkies with theirs" She lights up happily and hooks her pinkie with mine. "It's a promise!" we chorus together.

We found the village near the mountain side, it has a river near it and the buildings made of clay and stone and wood. The villager's children playing happily. I start to slowly walk in to the village, with my little sweet girl behind me shyly. The children near us stop and stare at us in wonder. We continue on until we have been by the villager's leader.

A man who looks very old. He's the elder here, apparently I am right..it's not that hard to figure it out. "Greetings, young maiden. What brings you here with..." he looks down at the child and back up at me with a scornful look. Perhaps he thought I was an infidelity woman with a child, unmarried and very poor, as well as not having a good family I had hailed from. I frown and then shook my head slowly, placing a friendly smile on my face. "Sir, I came here with my younger sister. Our only family has been killed by bandits and we...we happened to escape" I fake a tear and look down sadly.

He let out a gasp and frown sadly. "My gratitude miss, my family as well. That is why we came here, we are refugees that all come from families that have went through the same thing with you and your little sister"I look up in fake shock and awe. "Is...I see.." I pause and only to start again, "Can we st..." he held his hand up and smile saying, "You many come with us, we have shelter and food for you both" we follow the old man.

I look down at the girl, she nods understanding what I am doing. The old man shows me a house that is big enough for us both. "Thank you" I held my hands together and bow to him, my 'sister' did the same. "Thank you, thank you so much!" my 'sister' has tears going down her face as well.

"I will leave you two to rest, you may both come to the bonfire we will have tonight to greet you with the others" he says, bows and leaves us.

We enter the little house and look around, its plane and bare. Only two little blankets with bamboo mats on the floor. It needs some serious renovations, the villages does. With my guidance, they can become better, stronger, and have much greater things...or as they need in this era. This could be my little village if I have a say about it, but the thing is that I do have more then one say to this.

As night approaches, we both made our way to the fire. Upon seeing the fire, the others are roasting some wild game from this area. Everyone turns to us, the newcomers, to this small village they have. "My dear friends, this is...what were your names again?" the elder asks, confusion is definitely is visible.

I chuckle and rub my neck, "I am Qiuyue, my little sister is Lihua...we came from the north" I guide her over to the fire slowly, "Our family dead by bandits, they took out everyone... we were the only ones left...we heard about this refugee village and we made it..safely and sadly without more of my family members" apparently they took us in without many words or complaints, its amusing that they fell for these lies..though one part of me had a tinge of sadness and disappointment that I lied to them. I won't kill them unless they revolt against me when I take this village under my wing, only once I gain enough power.

As the fire died, everyone departs to their homes, we did as well except that I stayed awake and watch the moon deep in thought. _'So, he wants to fight me?'  
_I take a stand and leave outside the house, slowly locking it up with a magic spell that the lowlife bean. I head to the forest and began to train, I need to get stronger if I have to, knowing that Chase and I were evenly matched when we did spar together in the temple, but now that he is like me, he could more powerful. So this could be something dangerous than I would realize it earlier.

I hit the tree hardly, making it crack and split down the middle, my knuckles bleeding and split from the contact, only to heal up quickly. I let out a sigh and glance up at the moon and then shook my head. "Damn" I whisper.

I left back to the small house we are residing at, I stop when I seen a figure trying to open up a window near little Lihua is sleeping. Panic washes over me and I unconsciously dart at the figure and grab them by their neck and held them up against the house wall. "What are you doing here?! Trying to break into my home?" I growl at them. They shake and try to claw at my hands. I snicker, noticing that it was one of the refugees that live here. However, he did reek of that little bean... "YOU! YOU TELL THAT PATHETIC BEAN I WILL NEVER JOIN HIM!" I strangle him and threw him to the ground, he grasps his neck and looks at me frightened and takes his sword out shaking, he charges at me, his movement sluggish and slow. I dodge him easily, "I don't want to kill you" I murmur.

"DIE! DIE MONSTER!" he screams. Wrong move.

Everyone man darts from their houses, only leaving the women and their children behind. They had spears, swords, and a few other weapons in hand. I shook my head, "You blithering moron, you woke up the others. Now what?" I hiss.

He hits me with strength I didn't knew he had and I flew back twenty feet. Some of the men ran my way to check if I am alright, I held up a hand and got back on my feet. My skin shimmering in the moon and I felt something rip through my black trousers, I snarl feeling my teeth changing to its sharper form. I didn't change in to my dragon form, which I was quite relieved. The others let out gasps and back away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Village & A Fight

I drew my hand in a ball and then snarl at the pestilence form of a human being. How dare he try to mutilate and slaughter me? How very foolish on his part. I start to take slow menacing steps towards him, my eyes narrowing to a murderous glare with every step. I caught a whiff of air, so he's scared. _'How very amusing.'_

I decide to taunt this merciless buffoon that dare to attack my home and the little girl under my care. I smile evilly, "Tell me, mortal. Do you dare to provoke me more or do you wish to accept defeat?" I await his answer, though i knew what he would do since his hands are twitching uncontrollably. He screams and dashes towards me, I roll my eyes and jump over him and turn around, quickly grabbing his arm and breaking it; A loud snap is heard causing everyone in the area to wince except for me.

"As you wish, prepare to die" I whisper. I didn't want to kill him, but I had too, otherwise he would come back with more of his little gang of trash. He screams in wicked pain, the pleasure of his ghastly howl causes ripples of amusement titillated inside me. I didn't understand what my problem has been lately, could it be my inner dragon that wishes to dispose of this brainless half-witted trash. He will fritter away like every other human does, in the dirt or consumed by feral animal.

I flung him in to the air, causing him to scream again. "Let me go you freak!" I scoff and my tail catches him before he hits the ground, the scales spiking out and slicing through him skin. I til my head in confusion, when did I want that happen? Oh well, who cares at the moment, because I certainly do not. "Do you want to die now or later?" I ask casually, meaning does he want to suffer now or later?

He begs for his life over and over, "Please I have a family! My wife and children are starving and-and the l-leader will kill them if I don't get money!" I see through his eyes, peering in to his soul. I see the truth, the lies are not there. I drop him to the ground and bend down towards him, "Bring them here and you will be safe!" He stares at me in awe as I place my hand over his arm and heal it at alarming rate. "I change my mind I won't kill you, however under one condition," I stand up slowly. He holds his arm and moves it, the awestruck striking brightly on his facial expressions. "Anything! Please!"

I smirk, "You will be under my command when I call you, and you will do my bidding and when I don't need you, you will live here with your family under my protection like the rest of the village" I said loudly, making sure the others will hear me.

"Yes, yes! Please, I will do so. Just spare me" he drops to the ground and bow like a slave I have seen in movies and what Hannibal's slaves do to him in greetings. I feel my shirt rip against my back and I feel a strange sensation and then I see what has grown and that is a pair of large wings. It looks like angel wings but they are scaly dragon ones.

I incline my head, "Yes, go and retrieve them. And those foolish little leaders you have will die if they dare enter this village" I cross my arms and look around. My wings probing out of my ripped shirt, the white scales shining under the moonlight's illuminating beauty.

I knew that I have two days left until I fight Chase under the moonlight's full glory. Where the moon powers me fully and what he doesn't know at all. I watch as the man bows again and then rushes out of the village. I turn to see the villagers bowing, repeating over and over that they're prophecy came true about the Dragon Goddess bless them in her presence.

"Get up, rest and then tomorrow we shall begin on building our defenses for this village. Trust me, we will discuss this tomorrow morning when the sun rises" I said, the sense of pride and power circling around me in authority's greatest power. Though I know I don't have all of their trust yet, so I shall gain that as soon as I can. When they left to their houses, I stay awake to guard the village for when the man was lying greatly and his eyes held only deception.

Morning approaches and I stood in the middle of the village near the campfire, the fire stoking behind me. The cooking wild game bringing the delicious smell aroma in the air, causing the villagers to leave from their huts and gather around me. I cup my hands together and greet them all politely yet like a leader should, "Greetings everyone, I have you all gather here because I fear a great threat is going to threaten our lives and we must defend ourselves or leave this place and find another area to set up our village, do you wish to follow me on helping to build this village better?"

They talk among each other, their uncertainly brimming on amusement for me. The elder whom accepted us, my little ancestor and I a few days ago, spoke up for the others. "We came to an agreement that we shall accept your proposal and will follow you, our Dragon Goddess"

I nod to his willingness, "As you all wish, I will make sure you all protected by me. Now, where shall we start with? Oh right...we need to have weaponry"

Later into the day, I had taught them to defend themselves with basics and how to make wood spears and bows and arrows, they certainly need to know how to do this. Where did they come from if they don't know how to do such things? Oh right, they must come from those poor provinces to happen to become refugees from destroyed villages, how unfortunate and down right upsetting.

I sit in my house, the one I happen to have been built with help of the others. Only a few other rooms from wood, stone and clay. I did wish that they all have houses as good as this they are building. I did have invest in insulation, which is suitable for the environment we live in. Currently I am drawing up several sketches on how the village houses will be, the underground root cellar, it was not that hard to figure out since I had made a few when I was in the future...when I was visiting my grandparents house before they passed on...it hurt so badly when they ascend to the planes of afterlife.

I had so much plans for this place but time will take years to complete by this progress they are at. I do help them, but at times I am writing or teaching or guarding/patrolling the city. I stood from the clay stool and turn around slowly and left through the door, straight out to the village center where I told the others that I will be beginning to battle someone who wishes to cause great distress for them all.

Before I left the village, my little Lihua is ran up to me and clung to me. I look down and smile, embracing the little sweetheart back. "I must leave for now, I will return when it's over. I promise you" I tell her softly.

She starts to cry, my heart cracks a little. "Shh shh, dear heart. Please calm down" I knelt to eye level and held her against my chest protectively. "Sweetie, I will return. I promise" I held my pinkie out, she hooks hers with mine. "Promise me!" she narrows her eyes at me.

I grin and laugh, "I promise to come back!" I take my stand again and she backs away and runs back in to the village. The elder walks up to me slowly, "Come back safely, young one. We need you. We will take care of little Lihua" I smile and hug him, he was like father to me. He smiles sadly, "I never had a daughter.. my wife died at childbirth our child died as well"

I close my eyes, "It's alright, dad. You're like a father to me. If I can call you that" his eyes rose in shock, I believe he never heard this before nor was this the concept that would happen ever.

"Yes, young one" I nod and leave out of the village, twirling my sword in hand before sliding it in its sheath. I head towards my destination, to the mountain seven miles from this place. As I reach there, there was a cool breeze and the sun was setting to descend away for the moon to replace it for the night. I stand in the middle of the empty forest, the sound of a running stream several feet away from me on my left side, the gently noise ringing in my ears like a melody.

"Now I must wait" I murmur. There was a slight breeze and a shadow forty feet before me, "I see you made it"

I grimace, "Oh I haven't, dearly boy. What did think I would do, risk my pride and be humiliated? I see no point in that. I must not risk my own safety in case of an idiotic moron kidnapping me and forcing me to do his horrid bidding. So tell me why do you wish to make me a potential ally, Chase?"

A sinister chuckle that cause a deep rumbling of amusement in my chest, which I didn't understand myself. "Do you know you unnecessarily babble on? I do see the potential that two remarkable one of a kind immortals to join forces and bring eternal darkness to this world and shower it in our pleasures of powers and commands"

I blink, what did I do to cause him to speak in my words and speech patterns? Did I cause his brain to adjust to my words after the months I spent at the temple before it was destroyed as I left? It's a possibility. I had the uncanny need to question him, "Tell me, you wish to have me rule the world with you? Perhaps I shall not and make amends only to remedy the ties to allies without the concept of that tedious loathsome treacherous bean apart of it nor the need of him to interfere with this. Is that good for you? Only then I shall accept your offer, but for now we shall fight"

He laughs in dark amusement. "I see, very well. We shall battle"

I smirk, "Yes, we shall begin" I said, taking two steps back and watch as he stood still and peer into my eyes. I glare at him then held my fists up to him, I know that he wouldn't make the first move, he would play defensive until he sees my weakness and switch to offensive soon after, taking me by surprise and under handling knock me to my feet and win like he always has done at the temple, until I figured out what he would do soon enough. So I shall switch this around and invoke him, making him wish to attack me, but only if he's foolish enough to do so.

"Come get me, pretty boy" I taunt him, feeling the irritation waver from him like steam. He heads straight for me, his hands close to him. I duck as he swings his fist, I leap down to the ground and sweeps my feet across the ground. He jumps up and upper cuts my jaw, knocking me back several feet. I stagger to gain my balance, I adjust my jaw and groan. The pain stinging horribly, causing a string of pleasure briefly.

I dance back like gracefully avoiding his attacks, easily deflecting most that would attack me. I did thank bean, a bit, pun intended, for making me what I am today and teaching me this not so useful things. I back flip as he almost hits my flat palm against my chest, that would cause some serious problems with my breathing.

I rush towards him, he catches me hand in his and squeezes it hardly, causing it to pop and more pain wash over me. I ignore it as much as I can, I couldn't be defeated over this ridiculous weakness. I took in account that he was open and I ball my fist and swung my fist to his stomach, he lets out a gasp of shock and backs away, a look of anger cross his face.

I didn't do facial expression, that I knew of, and ducks under him as he almost slams his fist against me. I elbow him in the back, making him groan and anger swarming over him like locusts, I could smell it in the air greatly. He disappears and then appears near me with his hand slicing through my upper arm swiftly, causing blood to sweep out and across the ground around me. I had my hand swipe across his chest at the same moment where he got me by surprise, blood oozes from his wound chest. "Qiuyue, how do you know about the bean?"

It seems he doesn't like the bean like me, apparently not everyone likes that lowlife. I snicker, "Lets say, its due to something horrible and he doesn't know about me _yet_" With one swift motion he grips my throat and pins me against a tree, I glare darker at him. He squeezes my trachea harder, he made a mistake for not leaving my legs free. I pull my leg up and nails him in the stomach once again, the force of it making him collide against another tree snapping it in half. I inhale deeply gathering air.

"How does he not know you yet? If he already does" he says coolly, his placid words dripping with annoyance. I mimic his tone, "Oh, he certainly doesn't know much then. That doesn't matter, what will you do succumbing under his command where you're free and make your own leadership and army at your own disposal?"

He raises an eyebrow, "How do you not know if I'm already free of that poor excuse of an existence on this realm" he stretches his arms, his bones cracking back in place. I grin, "Bullshit" I watch as his pupils dilate. "What do you speak of this bullshit?"

I laugh haughty, "It doesn't matter, now tell me. Are you going to give?" he glares right back at me.

Next thing I knew was that I felt a rush of air; I fell to the ground, letting out a gasp of pain loudly. His knees on both sides of me, he crouches above me and stares down darkly, his hands pinning my throat with one hand and the other on my wrist above my head. His hand tightening around my throat increasingly slowly. I didn't knew what to do..what did that slimy bean tell me to do in these kind of situation...damn it I couldn't remember...what was it...great I'm going to do, aren't I?

I smirk arrogantly, making him stare down in confusion. "What are you smirking about?" I shake my head and buck my hips, making him move in surprise. I lean up and kiss him, catching him in surprise. Just as he was about to react, I pull away and flip him on his back and my claw hand on his throat, my claws threatening to embed in his throat and tear out his throat. "Do you submit?" I ask.

"Never" he spat. I cackle and tighten my grip and lean my head towards his ear, "Do you give?" I repeat. Again I get the same answer from him, I roll my eyes and whisper, "Then I win this fight, I will see you in again one day. For now I must leave" I catch his lips and land a blow against him, rendering him unconscious. I stand up and lick my lips, the inner dragon purring in acceptance.

_"Good, Qiuyue. Keep playing games and he will succumb to our power"_ A wicked feminine dark voice said. I look around and then tighten my fist, I pull him against a tree and run off back to my village.

I heard tales that some dragons have inner voices to help them in the time of need, so perhaps that is the voice I heard? I do not know, but time will tell once I gather more Intel on this occurrence. I enter my house and stroll to my bed and collide against it and pull my blanket up to my neck and fell asleep. I will find answers tomorrow and days after this.


End file.
